


Hermione and her sweet M...

by LoraKerly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoraKerly/pseuds/LoraKerly
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

\- I'm crazy. I fell in love like a boy. Professor Severus Snape only outwardly appeared to be a man who was "not interested in sex." It seemed to many that he was asexual, had no attraction, and only his jars and new ways to humiliate students were important to him. But it is not so. Like many people closed in himself, his fantasy worked well and brightly, and he could imagine any sexual stories in colors. What he did at times. Sometimes during his lessons strange sexual thoughts about his students came to him... He did not always control it. Sometimes, out of boredom or loneliness, thoughts arose themselves and had the appearance of a certain obsession.  
Today, on a quiet winter day, he had a lesson with the Gryffindors. Arrogant, not wanting to learn anything - they annoyed him. Except for one student. Hermione Granger.

He began to show interest in her in the 5th year. At first, somehow by chance, he began to look at her a little more. He suddenly began to think that she is incredibly assiduous and diligent, despite the others in her group. He mistook a love interest for a teacher's interest. He thought he was genuinely concerned about her success and knowledge of his subject.

No, it also mattered to what extent - after all, he had a teaching trait, and the desire to teach and see progress in young wizards was definitely in him. But there was more.When they met after a summer hiatus in her sixth year, he suddenly began to realize that he had a romantic interest in her. At first, he drove away these thoughts in every possible way and did not allow them into his consciousness. It is noteworthy that then he did not think about her sexually - it would be so shocking for him to admit to himself that he WANTS HER.

Sometimes he spoke to her more respectfully and warmly than with other students. Then he reproached himself: "You are out of your mind! They will guess everything! " But still he couldn't help himself. Sometimes Snape asked her to stay after school for additional study of the material. For too long he did not hold her, he thought that others would perceive it as something strange. For 20 minutes, he advised her additional textbooks and articles, pointed out her mistakes in preparing potions.

He would have continued to just watch her in class, if not a single situation - her flirting with one of the students, Cedric Diggory. They had a combined lesson, and as an older guy, he decided to help her prepare a new potion. They was exchanging each other interested glances, and at the end of the lesson it seemed that they were about to throw themselves into each other's arms.

It cut Severus' heart, and his lower jaw dug into his upper jaw in anger. He tried his best to find flaws in Cedric's cooking technique in order to humiliate him in public, to call him a "dumb, narcissistic fool", but could find nothing. Or maybe out of anger he simply could not concentrate and come up with something truly caustic and disgusting. After the lesson, he decided on something that had been pondering for a long time. He understood that she, most likely, would never reciprocate. He thought that she would never be interested in her, because she wants a young, strong, courageous guy. Then to hell with all moral principles.

Severus knew that once every two weeks on Fridays, Hermione liked to take a long bath. He somehow followed her and noticed that she goes to the bathroom and spends an hour there. And this is what she does, this time Snape was going to find out. Of course, having taken an invisibility potion before.

In the evening, when everyone had already dispersed to their bedrooms, he took the potion and headed to the third floor. Not meeting anyone on the way, he went to the painting in the corner of the corridor, quietly whispered an incantation, pushed the painting aside and walked into the space behind it. This picture led to the women's Gryffindor bath. Only a couple of people in Hogwarts knew about her, even Argus Filch did not know this - the school management was worried that, having learned, he would find a way to get behind the picture and spy on young naked Gryffindors in the bathroom.

The large bathroom was bright. Bright ornate stained-glass windows reflected light from themselves and filled the room with blue, green and red reflections. Snow was falling outside the windows, the wind was barely audible howling. Hermione lay in a large bubble bath, hot water touching her skin and her skin flushed from the heat. She was wet and pinkish from the heat.Snape walked slowly around the tub and stopped 5 meters from the girl. His gaze studied her eagerly - he saw her bare shoulders, collarbones and breasts. The nipples were barely visible - white foam lay on them. Hermione threw her head back, closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips. She breathed through her mouth, and her right hand was barely noticeable under the foam in the water.

"So that's what you're doing here. However, I guessed. Show yourself, please, Snape begged her mentally. This went on for a couple of minutes, then she turned around and leaned her left elbow on the edge of the bathtub, and her back and bottom appeared completely out of the water. She continued to caress herself with her right hand. The water brushed against her thighs and the foam enveloped her buttocks. They were light red from hot water.

Snape's breath caught in his throat. "I wonder if she's still a virgin?"Here Hermione held her right hand a little further and began to caress herself between her wet buttocks. After 10 seconds, with a low moan, she inserted her finger into the anus and began slow movements back and forth, arching her back.

"Holy Merlin! Yes ... yes ... come on. "Snape almost gave himself away with a loud exhale of excitement, but stopped in time and covered his mouth with his hand.Then he noticed that the outline of his hand was becoming visible."Oh shit! The potion is already ending! I miscalculated the dose, it's time to leave!"

He quickly walked around the bath, returned to the painting, whispered an incantation, and stepped into the black corridor. The painting returned to its place with a barely noticeable thud (Snape did not hold it this time). Hermione, hearing this, grabbed her wand and began to look around in fear.- Who is there?

But no one answered her. It was quiet. 

\- Probably, the wind just hit the window. There is no one here, - she exhaled and sank under the water...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hermione sat in the library in the morning, preparing for her herbology test. She was already reading the 5th encyclopedic article, when her friend, Linda Brown, approached her:

\- Hi! What are you doing?

\- I'm getting ready for the test.

\- Which test?

Hermione gave her a disapproving look.

\- Which will be the day after tomorrow.

\- Ah ... Okay. I'm reading something more interesting here.

She showed Hermione a book called Psychology. An ordinary Muggle book. Her ex was a Muggle, so she, like Hermione, knew a lot about their culture.

\- In general, I noticed something here long ago. That is, at first it just seemed to me, I thought that it was not so, but then it still seemed to me that it was so ... - Linda was inclined to a little boring.

\- Get to the point, interrupted Hermione.

\- Well, I think Professor Snape likes you.

\- Are you serious?

\- Well, of course! He would have left you after lectures and advised books! Would he talk to you politely?! Did you see how he treats other students?? Well, except for the Slytherins, of course. And he doesn't like a lot of Slytherins either. After such books, ”she raised the book she was holding in her hands,“ I began to pay more attention to people's behavior. And understand more.

\- It seems to me that these are just your fantasies.

\- No! You just don't pay attention to your feelings at all. And you don't notice how others feel. You always think only with your mind, but you also need to feel!

\- Well, let's say you're right. Then why didn't he tell me about it? Not even hinted? In conversation, he always keeps his distance from me, as it should be.

\- Okay, let's think about why he behaves this way. Have you ever heard of him being married?

\- What? No.

\- And that he at least just had a woman, without marriage?

\- No.

\- Wow! - pointedly said a friend. - I'm sure that he had neither relationship, nor sex. He just doesn't know how to approach a woman, you know?

\- That's terrible.

\- So come to him yourself.

\- Why do I need it? Look, this topic already annoys me.

\- No, wait! - The annoying girlfriend did not get away. She had just opened her mouth to continue the persuasion when her boyfriend, a Hufflepuff senior at any party, called out to her.

\- Okay, Caleb is calling me. Try all the same to take the first step to the professor. Maybe this will be a great experience! - She said goodbye, ran up to her boyfriend, and together they went somewhere brisk.

"Great experience. Well, well" Hermione thought.


	3. Chapter 3

After her friend left, Hermione couldn't focus on anything other than talking to her. Or maybe she's right, and the professor really likes her? But does she like him? Hermione thought about it.

«Well… Professor Snape is very smart, that's for sure. I like that about him. He's ... pretty cute. For some reason I hadn't paid attention to it before. And he also has a pleasant low voice»

Hermione curled a lock of hair around her finger. She remembered their meetings after class:  
«And sometimes, when I was in his cabinet, I seemed to want to get closer to him ... To just share something important. I usually always wanted to stay with him a little longer. It was always so weird. He never stopped me. It was as if I wanted to talk to him. But I've never done that. I would be embarrassed to do so»

Hermione suddenly began to discover new feelings and thoughts for the professor. Yes, she did not really understand her feelings, Linda was right about that, but Hermione was honest. Therefore, she decided to go to the professor on her own and try to understand - is there really something going on between them?

She had no special plan. She did not know what she would say to him, how she would explain her visit to him. Moreover, they will not have a lesson today.  
She put all the books in place and headed into the dungeon. The dungeon corridors were quiet. It's always quiet here, but now it's somehow special. The girl walked along the empty stone passages, shivering in the cold. Finally, she turned left, descended another five meters along a stone staircase, walked 10 meters along a narrow corridor, and stopped in front of a black door. Outside the door is the professor's cabinet. She exhaled and pushed open the door.  
It was empty. The shelves, as usual, were lined with flasks and jars. In the center was a table with a lit candle...

– Hello. Professor?

«He probably just went out and will be back soon»

She went into the study. Papers, books, and an inkwell lay on the table. Hermione came closer and saw that the sheets were recorded various herbs and ingredients in the mixing proportions. There were notes in the margin.

«He creates a new potion»

Hermione moved slowly around the cabinet, examining the items in the jars. Frogs, snakes, lizards, animal body parts, teeth, internal organs. And many, many dried herbs. She was not here for the first time, but only now she had the opportunity to see everything properly.

Walking further into the cabinet, she saw a passage in the wall behind the potions cabinet.

«It probably leads to the professor's bedroom. I shouldn't go there»

But curiosity took over and Hermione stepped into the passage. There really was a bedroom. In the corner there was a dark brown sofa with books on it. There was a small table, a chair, a wardrobe and many books piled on the floor. While she walked around the room and examined all the objects, two black eyes gazed at her intently.  
The small balcony was barely visible in the dark room. In its depths, in the shadows, the professor watched her, while not betraying his presence in any way. Suddenly he disappeared into the black opening of the balcony.

Hermione was about to leave when she heard a voice:

– If I invited you to come to me a couple of times, – she shuddered and turned sharply, – this does not mean at all that you can come here whenever you like. Especially in my private room.

The girl was filled with fear. The professor stood in front of the exit from the bedroom. He quietly descended from the balcony and entered from the entrance through which Hermione entered.

– Oh, Sorry!..

Severus's tone was cold and embarrassing. Hermione blushed instantly, she felt hot with shame.

– But you heard that I called you. But you were silent!

– Ah .. - Snape didn't expect such an answer, - Yes. I heard you.

– Then why didn't you say that you were here? Are you just shaming me now?

The professor finding no answer. He stood in the aisle, not moving, arms folded.

– I didn't want to see you. I thought you'd leave.

Hermione realized how wrong she had come here. He was always more or less kind to her, but now the professor's tone was not at all friendly. She felt uneasy.  
But at the same time, she suddenly began to like him even more. The girl clearly felt how right now she wanted to come close to him. But she didn't budge. Snape broke the silence.

– Okay. Since you're here, want to see what I'm working on right now? Or have you already seen everything without me? Have you stuck your nose everywhere?

Ah, if only she knew where the professor stuck his nose last night! Then she would not have lowered her eyes so bashfully and silently trail behind him!  
They went into the cabinet.

– Here, – he took a sheet from the table, – I want to prepare a potion that will relax the one who will take it. But not only to relax, but also to enhance his bodily sensations.

I want to make it so that external noises, sounds and objects become invisible, and all the attention of the recipient is concentrated on one object.

– It is so unusual. And what is this potion for?

– I haven't figured out why yet. I just got this idea. Do you think that everything has to be "what for?"

– It seems to me that everything should have its own purpose.

– And if the process is just pleasant - it is no longer valuable?

– If the goal is to have pleasure, that's a worthy goal.

They might well have had philosophical conversations. Hermione quickly became interested in the professor's new development.

– I'd like to see it in finished form.

– I think I'll finish soon.

Here he seemed to want to say something else, but hesitated.

– You know, – Severus spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, – This potion helps you feel power. Power over another person. Give it to him and he will relax, lose his will. His head will be filled... like cotton wool. And his feelings will be at the limit.

They stood a meter apart. Severus was completely in control, despite the fact that he really wanted to be even closer to his student.

– Professor... I... I would like to, – the words stuck in her throat, – I would like to ...

– Would you like what?

For some reason her eyes became wet. She felt that she wanted to be in his power right now. So that he did something with her, but she did not know what exactly. His voice, his presence nearby began to do something to her.

– Test it on me. – she said quietly.

Snape's eyes flashed.

– Okay.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a silence. Suddenly the professor said:

– Would you like some mulled wine?

The girl's jaw almost dropped. They returned to the room, it turned out that there was a small kettle on the table behind a stack of books. The professor took it.

– I often order something from the Hogwarts chefs.

He poured her half a mug.

– I'm afraid more alcohol will make you drunk. Do not tell anyone what I poured for you, teachers are prohibited from giving alcohol to students.

Miss Granger took a couple of sips and immediately felt a slight dizziness. She looked up at the professor. The man looked at her closely. She took a slow step towards him and pressed her forehead to her chest. She felt her knees get weak. The girl pressed against his black cotton shirt.

"Now he will push me away"

But Severus didn't push her away. He gently touched the back of her head with his hand, then took her chin and looked into her eyes. Brown eyes met black ones.

“Take me, please. Hold me close to you ”- she did not think so clearly, but her gut was shouting these requests to him. She grew weaker, looking into his eyes.

– I think you should go.

She exhaled.

***

He called out to her.

– You can come in tomorrow if something is not clear in the new material. You are now studying a difficult topic on your own. I hope you have already opened the tutorial.

– Yes. Thank you. I will come. – girl said weakly.

They said goodbye. Miss Granger closed the door and walked slowly through the dungeon.

The reader might wonder why Snape didn't pick it up right there? Why didn't he talk about his feelings? After all, everything was conducive to this, but for some reason he was in no hurry to open up to his beloved. The fact is that his heart was once broken. And now he really took care of him, he was afraid that someone might hurt him again... Well, and he also sincerely liked to watch her behavior - her half-open lips, excited, naive eyes and dilated pupils. Behind the way her breathing went astray in conversation. She didn't notice it, but Severus could see it all well. This surprised him, because he remembered that Hermione had not been interested in him before. What was the reason for the change in his attitude towards him, he did not know.

He, of course, asked Hermione to come in, mainly not because of the "difficult topic." Some kind of sexual-romantic game began to take place between them. And for tomorrow Snape had already thought of a sequel to it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Miss Granger appeared in the doorway of his cabinet immediately after the lectures. She looked tired, but nevertheless well-groomed – her hair was freshly washed, her clothes were ironed. The professor looked like her too. His black hair was slightly frizzy (as it usually happens right after a shower). Books and papers were laid out on the table with geometric precision (a consequence of heightened nervousness). Obviously, both were preparing for something important. But what exactly?

– Have you already tried to cook what I gave for independent study?

– Yes.

– Will you demonstrate?

– Okay

As Hermione prepared the potion, the professor watched closely.

– Some snakemane, red mushroom and celery, – she commented, stirring the potion. – There must be quite a bit of fluff here, 0.01 grams, otherwise it will be too thick.

– That's right, – Snape stood right behind her. There was less than 10 centimeters between them.

«Why is he doing this? Why is it so close?»

She continued to observe the potion (this was important during the preparation process). Suddenly, on her neck, she began to feel a soft breath – he breathed quietly, like a snake waiting for prey. The tension and sexual arousal grew. The air was getting hotter, and the reason for this was no longer the boiling potion and the hot cauldron, burning to the blood of anyone who touch it. The girl took a small step back and touched the professor. He did not move away, took her elbows with his palms and pressed her to him.

– Professor, – Hermione suddenly began in a trembling voice, – I've been thinking about you all evening. I really wanted to come to you. – She wanted to confess her feelings to him.

He listened to her with his eyes closed. He inhaled the scent of her hair, touched lips to her neck, pushed the fabric of dress a little and kissed her shoulder. The girl's legs get weak, like the last time, it was getting dark in her eyes, and her breathing became barely audible.

– I thought about you too. – Severus said.

– It seemed to me that you didn't care about me, – the girl said in a high-pitched voice with excitement.

– Not really.

His lips moved from neck to shoulder, and his palms went up from her elbows. The girl threw her head back, exposing her throat. Severus gently wrapped his hand around her neck and turned her towards him. Their faces were very close to each other.

– Look at me.

– For some reason it's hard for me, I'm embarrassed.

– Look, otherwise you will leave here.

She looked up at him. Excitement and resignation were read in her eyes.

– Kiss me, – broke from her lips.

– Not now.

They walked over to the opening sliding sofa in the bedroom and sat down on it. They stroked each other slowly. She wrapped her lips around the skin on his neck, trying to suck in, but she didn't seem to have enough strength. Severus pushed her gently onto the sofa and was on top. He took off her clothes, the girl remained in her underwear.  
Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard from under the sofa: the branches of the creeper (!) Slowly appeared from all the edges of the sofa and began to envelop the girl's arms and legs. Miss Granger twitched. Snape said:

– Do not be afraid. They are just vines. I want to tie you up. You do not mind?

– Um, okay...

Plants spread her limbs in different directions, making her defenseless. The man, on the other hand, kissed her lips, slowly moving from her cheeks below - along the neck, collarbones, chest... She enjoyed the touch of his lips, hands and breath on her skin. The girl's body was covered with goosebumps from sparkling and more and more exciting excitement.

The intensity of his kisses began to increase - Severus kissed the girl's tummy hot, leaving red marks and hugging her waist. She leaned forward as far as possible in a tied position. Hermione thought he was going to stop now and not go any lower, but he didn't slow down. Miss Granger was a little scared, but said nothing.

Severus gave himself completely to the process, which he did not expect from himself. Navel area, below, pubis… her legs are spread. They crossed glances - she looked a little startled, he - powerfully and fervently. He had long wanted to try to make cunnilingus - this was one of his strongest desires and fantasies.

Severus plunged his tongue into her labia and she froze. He made unhurried movements, in some way, exploring the surface, taste, texture of her large and small labia, clitoris and vaginal opening. There was enough lubrication. When the girl's moans began to intensify, he pulled away.

– Stay here a second. – He opened the cupboard and pulled out from somewhere in the top shelf of a small round container.

I didn't think it would ever be useful to me. I bought this ointment 5 years ago in Finland. A rare product - it completely retains the sensations on the skin that a person experiences during application, while depriving the skin of the ability to feel touch.  
Snape decided to try what in the Muggle world is called «excitement torture»: a person is fondled, but not allowed to come.

– I'll rub this in your vulva now. You don't mind, do you? It will not be easy for you to go through the rest of the day today and tomorrow before our lesson. Your arousal will torment you all this time, but you will not be able to caress yourself and experience an orgasm. Tomorrow you will come to me, and maybe I will let you cum.  
He uttered the words «caress yourself» with a kind of light, imperious grin.

– Yes. Do it.


End file.
